Character Creation Guide
A Helpful Guide to character creation Welcome, if you're here you must either be curious or be seeking help creating your character. This guide should put you on the right path to making a top-shelf character in a timely manner. This guide is also created for players who don't have an enormous experience in creating OCs. Creating a character can be easy and fun, so let's get started. [What's important?] The most important thing about a character is how they react in certain situations, i.e. their personality. Make sure they have a personality that would reflect their backstory and what has happened in their life. You should choose a character role that you feel comfortable with, and are at least somewhat familiar with. Another important factor is that they abide by the basic rules, obviously. [How do I get started?] An easy way to get started on creating your character is to brainstorm different ideas, and then fit them together like a puzzle piece. Some people may find it easier to find a theme or maybe a song, and then build a character around that theme/song. Closing your eyes and visualizing can help with this way, too. After getting the basic shell of your character, it's best to choose a role or type. Depending on what you choose, you may end up using different parts of the lore, or maybe not any lore at all. It all boils down to the role and backstory. Basic Rules In order to have a fun and fair experience, there have been a few basic rules that have been made so that everyone can experience the most out of their roleplay. [Character power] The main point of this rule is to make sure there are no overly powerful characters. Having a powerful OC is fine, but once it gets to a certain threshold it becomes unreasonable and unfair. It's trusted that the player has the maturity to decide how strong is too strong, but further action can be taken if multiple admins deem your character too powerful. [Lore] Although there is a lot of free room in creating your OC, their abilities must be within the realm of possibility of the lore, and must follow the rules set by it. [Fail RP] Godmodding will not be tolerated. Godmodding can be defined as roleplaying another players actions for them, or having overwhelmingly powerful character beyond reason. It can also be used to describe someone who does things that their character wouldn't be able to do. If someone is Fail RPing, or Godmodding, the best course of action is to ignore them or report them to an administrator. Types of characters If you're going to make a character, having a role is important. Please keep in mind that you do not have to choose from these categories, they are just ideas to guide you along the path you want, or in case you are indecisive on what role to choose for your OC. [Warrior] Ancient tales have told of the warriors, and their formidable strength. Warriors could be defined as brave and heroic, or maybe fearsome and ferocious. They come in all shapes in sizes, typically the larger sizes though. Most have great skill in melee weapons. [Mage/Cleric] Mages and Clerics tend to be similar, except Cleric's usually specialize in supportive magic, and mages specialize in other forms of energy. They tend to not be proficient in any physical weapons, though there are exceptions. They can use both elements and energies. [Philosopher] Philosophers hold the key to discovering the underlying power that controls the universe. Though they can be physically weak, their mental strength and enlightenment is beyond that of normal comprehension. An acute knowledge of the inner workings of the lore is highly recommended for Philosophers. [Bandit] The name speaks for itself. Whether it's smuggling illegal goods through checkpoints, or stealing currency from establishments, bandits and the like are good at what they do. Criminal mastermind, petty thief, or intergalactic pirate, they all have the same goal. To take from others. [Knight] Knights have been linked back to the beginning of ages, being one of the oldest practices in history. They show unmatched skill with their weapon of choice, as well as possessing an unbendable will of steel. Although knights are the symbol of hope, they can also be corrupted if uncareful. [Merchant] As the name implies, a merchant would go about, selling their goods to others. Maybe working with a producer or a blacksmith to sell the products they make. Merchants can have a lot of money, choosing to set up shot somewhere. But most choose to travel, selling to passerby's. [Blacksmith] Blacksmiths are adept weapon creators, masters of the flame. They hold an acute knowledge of weapons and the art of weapon crafting, as well as different metals and materials used for forging the ultimate weapon. Some high maintenance blacksmiths only work for the most worthy. [Technomancer] Masters of manipulating the forms of energy that make up technology, technomancers can manipulate anything from nanobots to the electricity in machines. They are masters in the art of crafting technological devices, and often like to show it. [Pilot] This occupation, like some of the others, speaks for itself. Pilots could be a chauffeur, a battleship captain, or even just an explorer. They can range from all skill levels, from ship kiddie to master of the sky. Obviously, they have an in-depth understanding of different types of ships and how they work. [Bounty Hunter] Want someone killed, or need information? These are the people you call. For the right price, they'll do any job, no matter how dirty. Some bounty hunters choose to have limits to what people can pay them to do, but it's uncommon. If you give them a job to do, it can be considered done. Energies and elements [Difference between elements and energies] Although they may seem the same at first, the difference between the two is pretty simple. There are three main forms of energy: Abyss, Sunlight, and Moonlight. Abyss is the antithesis of Moonlight, and vice versa. Sunlight is a neutral form of energy that sits between the two. There are many different sub-categories of energy, such as Lightness, Darkness, Shadow, Radiant, etc. which can be created by mixing certain amounts of the different major energies. Think of it like colors, and Abyss, Moonlight, and Sunlight are the primary colors. Elements are things such as Earth, fire, air, water, wind, etc. and can also be mixed or trained in different areas to achieve different elements. [Energies] Abyss - Tends to be the most powerful of the three, but is extremely dangerous to use. Abyss can also be manipulated by some higher entities. Very hard to combine with other energies/elements. Second most amount of sub-categories. Moonlight - Repels abyss/weakens it. Powerful if used correctly, but requires vast knowledge of the subject. Intermediate difficulty combining with other energies/elements. Most amount of sub-categories. Sunlight - Potential power unknown, estimated to be equal to or greater than moonlight. Requires massive amounts of enlightenment to use properly. Least amount of sub-categories. Creating your character Now that you have an idea of what you can do with your character, it's time to put the puzzle pieces together. Find different aspects about this information that you like, and try to put them together to form a character. Determine their likes and dislikes, as well as why they chose to do what they did. Base what you character wears on their personal interests, backstory, or occupation. Maybe even go as far as to get a theme song for your OC. Once you have your finished product, it's best to get a second opinion. Whether it be a friend or an administrator, it's always helpful to have a second pair of eyes to make sure everything is in place, or to see if you missed anything. When everything is done, happy RPing!